heart_shrine_villagefandomcom-20200214-history
Kasumi Medo
Kasumi Medō is a Genin leveled shinobi who was born and raised in the Heart Shrine Village. Kasumi is usually never seen with out her trusty scythe. She is part of the Medō clan. Background Kasumi Medō is apart of the founding clans of Heart Shrine. The Medō's are known for there skill in tracking, growing and socializing with plants, and medical ninjutsu. Plants came naturally to all Medō's, but to Kasumi, it was harder. She never really understood plants the way her sister Ran did and never fully put forth the effort. Growing older, it became harder, and harder for her to connect with plants on a personal level. Yes she could talk to them to help her with tracking, but that took a lot out of her. Kasumi's role model growing up was always her sister Ran. That was her dream. Seeing Ran communicate with the plants and use Ninjutsu inspired Kasumi. Sadly though, she wasn't the greatest at Ninjutsu. Ran shall Kasumi's struggle with Ninjutsu and opened the possibility of Taijutsu to her. Kasumi had no struggle with Taijutsu and soon, for Kasumi's birthday, Ran gave Kasumi her lucky scythe. Kasumi has never once thought of switching weapons since then. Personality Kasumi has a fun loving personality! She loves to be around others and hates to be left out of a conversation. She has a very short temper and doesn't know what it means to sugarcoat things. Kasumi often makes rash decisions based on her own stubbornness and what she thinks is right. She tends to be very protective over the few things she loves and doesn't want anything happening to them. Appearance Kasumi's hair has chestnut brown hair, and the front extensions of the bangs are dip dyed black. She styles her hair, so that in the back, its spiked with gel, and in the front, one piece hangs wrapped in ribbon and beads. This ribbon is the same color as her headband, while the beads are a tealish color. She has swept bangs, that sweep to the right side. Her eyes are dark chocolate brown with hints of gold. Kasumi's outfit consists of a fitted dark blue top that is sleeveless, with the Medō symbol on the left side. She wears her headband around her waist, this serves as a belt and just as a fashion accessory. The top extends into 2 different parts. One is in the front, where it hangs, this ends at her mid thigh. While the other part, hangs in the back but is split in the middle. These hang to about her ankles. The Medō symbol is repeated on the front part. Underneath the hanging cloth she wears skin tight grey leggings that end around mid thigh to lower thigh. On the right leg she has a wrapping with a kunai pouch strapped to it. She tops this outfit off with some classic black ninja sandals. Abilities Kasumi lacks some of the more important Medō skills, but this doesn't mean she isn't skilled in a different way. Kasumi is very good at Taijutsu and has great Stamina. Specialities She is very swift with her scythe and can slice almost anything out of the air in a single movement. This is due to all of her training with it. Another specialty is that she can get a trail of where someone has been or gone, another thing is that she can focus on a tree, and ask it for help, once she did this when she asked a tree for sap. She is okay at identifying plants and could basically tell you what they would do or could do. Status Relationships ((will be done later...i is to lazy right now )) Trivia * Her favorite color is Dark Blue * Bites her right pinkie when she gets stressed * Life goal: To be like her sister * Her greatest fear is that her clan will disown her because shes not as skilled with plants * Vulerability: She trusts others without thinking Reference My DA- http://brightscales009.deviantart.com/ Category:Characters Category:Original40 Category:Wallflowered Category:Former member